A Second Adventure
by Yandoryn
Summary: Post Lufia II. Artea and Guy are tired of sitting around. Guy's been kicked out of Tanbel and Artea takes him in. ArteaxGuy. Rated for later content. Spoilers up to the end of Lufia II. Note: I know Artea would probably be blind at this point...but for th


**A/N **Thank you Meng for telling me it's good enough to continue with! Thank you Aerie for beta-reading this even though your first question was, "Where is all the sex?"

It's really hard to write a fanfic for a game you haven't played in a couple of years even if it is your favorite game, so please tell me if there are any factual errors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lufia, but I would buy Lufia if I could and make it all happy and purty and stuff, but I'm poor.

* * *

"You shouldn't have gone alone." 

Guy was jolted out of his sleep. He sat up and immediately regretted it; the pain in his chest was so immense that he had to lie back down. "Artea?" he asked as soon as he had regained his breath. "Is that you?"

Artea came out of the kitchen where he had been washing dishes. He sat down in a chair next to Guy's bed and said, comfortingly, "Yes."

"Where am I?" Guy asked, closing his eyes.

"In my house," Artea said, brushing some of the blonde's hair out of his face. "But you shouldn't talk much. You got hurt pretty badly." Artea stood up and walked over to a cabinet. After a few moments of rifling through vials, Artea pulled out an X-Potion.

"You were almost dead when I found you," Artea continued, helping Guy up into a less painful sitting position so he could drink the potion. "You weren't that far out of Tanbel."

Guy drank the potion and immediately felt a lot better. He looked at Artea who took his hand away from Guy's back as Guy no longer needed the support. "What were you doing alone?" Artea asked. "You know that not all the monsters are gone yet."

"I wasn't thinking right," Guy said, turning away from Artea. "Jesse kicked me out of the house and I just wanted to leave. It's funny though; I was on my way to visit you."

Artea frowned, wondering why Jesse would kick Guy out. Last letter from Guy he had heard that their relationship was going really well and Guy had just moved in with Jesse. It did, however, explain why Guy went alone into monster territory. "Well, it seems I found you," Artea said, his frown melting into a smile. "And if you want to stay here until things blow over in Tanbel, that's fine with me."

"I'd love that," Guy said and pulled the covers down and put his feet one the floor. He was wearing one of Artea's cloth shirts and a pair of Artea's pants. "Where's my armor?" he asked, more concerned about the state of his prized protection than the fact that Artea must have changed him.

"In the shop," Artea said, going back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. "It was pretty badly damaged and bloody so I'm seeing if they can repair and clean it." Artea took a towel from a drawer and dried off his hands. "You are a bit shorter and stockier than I am," Artea added, "So I'm sorry my clothes don't fit exactly."

"Don't worry about it," Guy said, pulling on the hem of the shirt. "You wear your clothes so loosely anyway that these feel normal on me." Guy walked into the kitchen tired of having to raise his voice to continue the conversation. He took the towel from Artea and said, "Here, let me dry the dishes."

For a while they worked in silence, Artea washing the dishes and Guy drying them. Fed up with the silence, Guy finally said, "Why were you outside of Tanbel?"

Artea smiled. "Two reasons really," he said, tucking his bangs behind his pointed ears before handing another dish to Guy. "When I came back I realized I needed a job. I'm the healer of my town now and when I went through my medicines I found I was low on a certain kind of antidote. It happens that the flowers that I needed to make more of that antidote only grow near Tanbel. So I thought that I'd visit you as well." Artea frowned, remembering what had happened. "But when I warped to Tanbel, you weren't anywhere to be found. Jesse wouldn't tell me where you were and no one else seemed to know. So I assumed you must have gone to visit Dekar or something. But when I went to go find the flowers, there you were, slowly bleeding to death in the middle of a prime patch. After the way Jesse had acted, I knew I couldn't take you back to Tanbel for healing. So I gathered my flowers and headed to my home." Artea smiled and handed Guy the last dish which he quickly dried and put away.

"I've missed you, you know."

Guy turned the face Artea, shutting the cupboard. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked more abruptly than he meant.

Artea smiled wistfully. "Elves aren't supposed to like fighting. We are a peaceful folk and the only reason we learn weapons is for self defense. Most of the magic we study is for knowledge, but also for self defense and healing. I wholly support the pacifistic ideal. But I've missed our adventures. I've missed you, Maxim, Selan, Dekar...Especially Maxim and Selan..." he trailed off. Artea's eyes seemed far off. "Being a healer is certainly a rewarding career but I miss adventuring."

Guy nodded, slightly crestfallen at his words. "I've missed you as well," he said meekly.

There was an awkward silence and Artea looked out the window. "The Sinistrals may be fallen," he began quietly, in a serious tone, "but there are still monsters out there. I say we go adventuring. Together."

Guy wondered for a moment if the reason Artea had been so upset at finding him alone in monster territory was because Artea felt he wasn't being included in an adventure but he quickly pushed that thought away. Guy put his hand on Artea's shoulder and began to speak, his tone less serious and more excited. "Think about it. We could get treasure, well more of it, new items..." Guy's jaw dropped suddenly. "I know what we need to do!"

Artea looked confused, "What do we need to do?" he asked, mostly to keep Guy going.

"We could go collect Dragon Eggs!" Guy paused but then continued, speaking rapidly, almost too fast to understand. "I have four of them! I think. Maxim left them all to me. That means we only need to find...four more!"

Artea's eyes lit with the idea of a real adventure. "We've cleaned out most of the caves, but Dekar bought a Jewel Sonar when he was at Forfeit Island," he said just as quickly. "But I'm sure he would let us borrow it."

Guy nodded enthusiastically but then looked coyly at Artea. "What did you buy at Forfeit Island?"

"Nothing," Artea answered too quickly, a light blush coloring his pale complexion and the tips of his pointed ears reddening.

Guy just shook his head. "Su-ure," he intoned, quite positive that he knew what Artea had purchased.

Artea changed the subject as quickly as he could. "If we are to leave soon I need to contact my 'prentice so she can take care of the village while I am gone, take care of a few patients, and I believe we could leave as early as tomorrow."

Guy smiled genuinely. "And I'll go check on my armor, buy a new sword, and stock up on potions. We'll need quite a few Hi-Potions if we're going out just the two of us."

Artea just shook his head. "Don't waste your money on Hi-Potions. I know Strong, Stronger, Champion, and Rally. And besides, have you looked through my cabinet? I have plenty of healing potions. Go buy some Magic Pots; I think that would be the most useful. But certainly check on your armor and get a new sword." Artea turned to leave and seek out his apprentice but he immediately turned to face Guy again. "Oh! I almost forgot in my excitement. I'm going to need a new bow. If you could get me one when you go to the smithy that would be really sweet."

Guy laughed and said, "Anything for you, Arty."

Artea glared at Guy for a moment. Guy knew how much he loathed that nickname. He shook his head though, clearing his mind of thoughts and made his way to the door, grabbing his staff. "The shop is west of my house," he said curtly before leaving Guy to himself.

"That's what you get for calling me sweet," Guy mumbled a soon as Artea was out of hearing distance.

* * *

Artea went north to the temple where he healed. The cleric was behind the altar talking to a young, human woman. Artea waited for them to cease talking before he went up to the altar to speak to the cleric. 

The cleric touched Artea's shoulder and said, "My son, I sense you are unhappy here."

Artea nodded. "Yes, Father Grym. That's what I'm here to talk about. I'm leaving, tomorrow hopefully, for another adventure." He looked around the temple uncomfortably. "I'm going to need Bronwyn to take care of the sick."

Father Grym nodded and took his hand away. "Do not worry. You have trained Bronwyn well. She will take very good care of our village. But you are going with Guy of Tanbel, aren't you? The man you brought in three nights ago?"

Artea looked down at the stone floor and said, "Yes, but I am the one who asked him to go."

Father Grym put two fingers under Artea's china nd made him look the cleric in the eyes. "You must remember, my son, that you will always be welcome here when you are truly ready to settle down. You are approaching that age when most Elves begin looking for a life mate. You, however, do not seem ready."

Artea blushed and tried to look away but Father Grym's hand kept him from doing so. "Or, my son, are you ready to settle down, but the one you wish to be your life mate is not?"

"Yes," Artea said simply, wishing that Father Grym could not read him so easily. "If the one I wish to be my life mate asked me to settle down I would do so in a heartbeat."

"Too rash, my son," Father Grym said removing his hand. "But it has always been your rashness that has endeared me to you. Remember that sometimes our greatest flaws can be our greatest strengths."

Artea nodded, remembering that while most Elves were calm and patient, he rushed to the situation. It was his rashness that helped him hone his fighting skills and allowed him to save so many lives. But he did know when to be patient like when he was aiming his bow, casting a spell, or waiting for an antidote to set in.

"Bronwyn is with Zetas right now," Father Gryn said. "I'm sure she'd rather hear that you are leaving from your lips, not mine."

As Artea went into the back of the temple where the sick were cared for, he thought he heard Father Grym say, "May you and Guy of Tanbel always be happy."

Artea decided conclusively that Father Grym knew him entirely too well.

* * *

As soon as Artea had left, Guy went and found his boots, preparing to leave. Artea had always been so funny, Guy mused as he struggled to pull his boots on. He had always seemed so distant from the rest of the party but he was always so sweet to Guy. Maxim, Selan, and Dekar claimed that Artea was like most Elves--haughty and self-important. But Artea treated Guy so kindly. He was certainly not being haughty or self-important. And the other Elves that Guy had met on his travels certainly didn't seem haughty or self-important. 

Perhaps Artea was uncomfortable being around them, Guy thought. After all, he was the only Elf in a party of humans. It was only natural that he would act a little distant.

Guy left Artea's house and headed west. He found the shop quickly and went into the side that sold weapons and armor. The clerk, an aged Elf looked at Guy carefully before saying, "Your armor is ready."

Guy was surprised that the Elf knew the armor was his, but then he realized that there were few humans of his height and weight in this town. In fact, the only other human he had seen was a woman. Before Guy could say anything, the Elf went to the back of the store and came out with his armor.

Guy gasped. The armor that he had purchased while they were still fighting the Sinistrals looked completely new. No, Guy told himself, it looks better than new. It looks radiant.

The older Elf laughed at Guy's response. "I'm Hyams, the local smith. Trust me, your armor was a piece of work." He extended a hand and Guy took it in a firm shake. After that handshake, Guy had no questions about the frail-looking Elf's strength. "I'm Guy, Guy of Tanbel," Guy said, still shocked over the condition of his armor.

Guy came closer to examine his breast plate. The original artist's work was still there but improved upon. He also noticed that a rune of protection had been added, fortifying the metal even further.

Guy reached for his gold pouch and asked Hyams, "How much do I owe you?" Guy was still examining the metal. From what Artea had told him, he had thought that his armor would be almost irreparable. But here it was, shining and completely undinged.

"Nothing," Hyams said, picking up a hammer. He pulled a piece of metal from the fire he was keeping hot with a pair of bellows powered by his feet. He began to force the piece of metal into a point.

"Nothing?" Guy repeated, astonished.

"Artea already paid me," Hyams explained. "Not enough, I wager, but Artea saved my only girl from a terrible fever when she was ten. I've been looking for a way to pay him back."

"I'll pay the difference," Guy offered.

"You will not!" Hyams said, slightly offended. "Had I wanted a full payment I would have asked Artea for one. I'm trying to pay him back."

"Well, I'll at least buy some weapons from you," Guy said, feeling guilty that he had offended Hyams.

"What do you need?" Hyams asked, putting his hammer down and the piece of metal, now an arrowhead, into a bucket of water. Guy watched the steam rise from the hissing bucket of water. "I'm afraid I may not have much that a human could use."

"Well, the first is easy then," Guy said smiling. "Artea'll need a new bow."

"You're right," Hyams said, going back to the storeroom and retrieving a long bow. "That's easy enough. I was planning on giving him this long bow anyway. I made it especially for him." Hyams paused and looked carefully at Guy. "You better not be thinking about paying me for this bow," he said then burst out laughing at Guy's confused expression. "This is a present for Artea. I've been waiting for an excuse to give it to him." Hyams handed the long bow, which was much taller than Guy, to the blonde human.

Guy nodded. "And I'll need a new sword. I don't know where my old one is currently."

Hyams nodded. "That'll be tougher," he said, going back to the storeroom. He came back with a long sword. "How about this Ice Sword?" Hyams asked. "A human of about your stature sold it to me."

"I'll take it," Guy exclaimed once he had made sure it was properly weighted and the right length for him. Guy counted out his money and paid Hyams. "Do you know where Artea might be?" he asked the smith.

"He's probably in the temple," Hyams said, returning to his work. "And if he's not, Father Grym will have a pretty good idea of where he might be."

"Thanks," Guy said and closed the smithy door behind him. He walked over to the item shop and bought as many Magic Pots as he could afford. After all, once they killed a few monsters, they'd have plenty of money again.

Guy walked north-east to the temple. When he stepped into the building he as greeted by Father Grym.

"Welcome, my son," Father Grym said. "How can I be of assistance today?"

Guy walked up to the altar. "I was told that either Artea was here or 'Father Grym' would be able to tell me where he went."

Father Grym laughed and said, "I am the 'Father Grym' you speak of. And you must be Guy of Tanbel. I am pleased to meet someone that Artea so fully respects."

Guy thought that respect was a pretty heavy word for Artea and his relationship but he didn't contradict the cleric. "So," he said impatiently, "can you tell me where Artea is?"

Father Grym thought that Guy was being to hasty, but that was a common characteristic of humans so he didn't bring it up. "He is here," Father Grym said motioning around. "But still talking to his apprentice, my son. So I suggest that you wait here and Artea will come to you."

Guy went to one of the pews and knelt, praying for a good adventure.

* * *

Artea went to the back of the temple and found Zetas' bed. Bronwyn was kneeling at the foot casting Strong on the elderly Elf. Artea waited in silence not wanting to disturb Bronwyn. 

Bronwyn eventually stood up and pulled the covers over Zetas' head. She mumbled a prayer of mourning and turned around to go to the main temple. "Master Artea!" she gasped, surprised to see him. "How is Guy of Tanbel?"

Artea smiled. "Guy has completely recovered. All he needed was a few days of rest and an X-Potion." Artea looked at Zetas' bed and offered a prayer of mourning as well. Then he put a hand on Bronwyn's shoulder. "There was nothing more you could do," he said quietly. "You did everything possible."

As he looked at Bronwyn he was surprised to see her seeming much older than he remembered. She had grown several feet, sprouted breasts, and even her face had aged, now much more angular, having lost its baby softness. He saw her almost every day; why was he just noticing this now? She wasn't his little Bronnie anymore. Father Grym was right. She was ready.

Bronwyn saw the pensive look on Artea's face and it worried her a little. "I know," she began, "there are no tears in my eyes, just a subtle cry in my heart at the loss of such a pure soul. You have taught me well, Master Artea." She paused for a moment. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She looked so genuinely concerned. She didn't understand that he wasn't hurting because he was upset. He was hurting because he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm leaving, Bronnie," he said, dropping his hand from her shoulder.

She smiled and it brightened his heart. "Is that all Master Artea? I could see that you were unhappy within the confines of this village for some time. You should have seen how happy you were when you found Guy of Tanbel even though he was so injured. You want your old life back, Master Artea. And I know you cannot have it here. So I will tend the sick until you get back. I hope your journey is what you wish to make of it. I've been expecting this for some time."

Artea almost cried at her words. Was he that transparent to everyone in the village? But when did his little Bronniekins become so astute? "Thank you Bronwyn," he said, fluffing her hair with his hand. "You've done more for me than you know."

When Artea left her to take care of Zelas' body she smiled and said, "Perhaps I have always known."

* * *

When Artea went into the main part of the temple he was surprised to see Guy kneeling in one of the pews. "Guy!" he said and ran over to the pew, snapping the blonde out of his prayers. They walked up to the altar to thank Father Grym, but before they could say anything Father Grym smiled and said, "I bless your journey." Quieter, and just to Artea, he said, "I see what you see in this Guy of Tanbel, even though he is human. I wish you luck in that journey as well." 

Artea took Guy's hand, emboldened by Father Grym's words and they walked back, together, to Artea's house. Guy felt a little uncomfortable holding Artea's hand, but as no one seemed to notice, he thought it must just be a friendly gesture. That was a little upsetting to him.

When they got to the house Artea began packing his belongings. He brought his pack down the stairs and put it next to Guy's by the fire place. Guy handed him the long bow, which seemed much more proportional to Artea's height and Artea strapped it to his back. "We could leave tonight," Artea said quietly.

"We could," Guy agreed.


End file.
